


Masterplan

by Clc129



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clc129/pseuds/Clc129
Summary: This plan has to work.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Masterplan

**Author's Note:**

> The newest one trick pony is back at it again.
> 
> I hope it’s ok!
> 
> *Side note, I’m hearing y’all out and I’ve edited it in my attempt to not make drabbles but maybe even a legitimate short story? Living and learning over here.

Nightmares can hold meaning. Harry knew this well enough by now. He knew that some of them could even yield deathly results. 

As he shoots up from his bed, something that he’s been doing quite frequently these days, he’s struck by how these particular nightmares almost seem the hardest to bear.

He can’t, almost refuses, to be apart of them. He thinks maybe he would prefer to be an insomniac.

It’s always Hermione now. When did that happen?

There she is, in the department of mysteries. There he is. Watching helplessly at the spell that will inevitably scar her for life hit her in the chest. He watches her fall to the ground. 

“Don’t be dead” he repeats over and over until eventually he rips himself from the nightmare.

And Sirius. It’s all his fault. Harry knew there was no way he would ever completely forgive himself for that, though has learned to accept the fact his role was purely accidental and in an attempt to protect him. 

But she told him it was a trap. She told him not to go. He ignored her and almost lost the two people he cherished more than anything in the world as a result. 

“I meant three.” He says out loud into the night.

Did you? That annoying subconscious of his replies back. 

“Well six including Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny!” Why was he still talking out loud?

He also has to remind himself often that his love for the others who did make it and would always stand by him was basically unconditional too. 

That’s still true but not what you just said. 

My bloody subconscious is on a roll tonight he thinks to himself.

Just admit it. The voice rings in his head again.

“Admit what?!” His roommates are going to think he has lost his mind at this point.

Admit what we both know. You didn’t think Ron was dead. Even if you did you would have kept fighting through the hurt. It doesn’t mean you love him any less. But who was there ALL of last year? Who has NEVER stopped believing in you? Who should have been the person you would miss the most in the lake? 

He has never hated his subconscious more than anything else right now. 

But he knows the answer. It’s scary but there’s no denying it. And there’s no denying her. He would never. He couldn’t even if he tried. He knows he would move the planets if she asked, or die trying at the very least.

But what to do about it? He was going to need to come up with a fairly good plan to get them where he wanted them both to be. He instantly realized he’s actually not one for planning things in advance. 

Ironically, that was usually Hermione’s job. 

Ron’s crush is anything but subtle and she seems to respond in kind. Harry knows he can’t say anything to either of them without either being punched OR being rebuffed completely to spare one another’s feelings. Ron DOES tend to give into to jealousy, warranted or not. He is human. On this one though, Harry might be inclined to give in this time as well. He’ll be rebuffed for sure. 

Luckily for Harry, Lavender happens. He has real hope for the first time. Let’s see how that goes. Harry crosses his fingers and hopes for the best. 

Obviously, Hermione’s bird reaction seemed to skew away from his favor. ‘No matter’ he tells himself. ‘These things probably take time after all.’ He thinks Hermione would have told him that herself if he had been able to ask her opinion. It’s her voice he hears it in though and that alone brings him comfort. She always knows how to soothe him. 

Ok back to planning. This cannot fail. 

He starts to formulate a plan. A grand, masterplan, as he calls it. It’s very intricate and if he’s being honest with himself he would consider it his masterpiece. It will take time and subtly. He wants her to like him for who he is after all, not that she’d consider him for any other reason. 

Still, suavely with nuance and some patience he can win her heart. Of that he was sure. This plan CANNOT fail. He’s not sure what will happen to him if it does. 

With his plan concocted and perfected it was finally time to begin. 

Firstly, he would start with small innocent compliments. 

“You look very nice today” He’s practiced saying in the mirror dozens of times.

“Is that a new perfume you’re wearing? It’s nice.” Scratch that one, he knows she rarely used perfume. 

“Good job on that potion, of course you’d be the first one to perfect it.” Oh yeah, that’ll work like a charm and it would probably be the truth. Not that he’d ever really lie to her. He couldn’t. 

Secondly, he’d throw in some light innocent touching. 

“Sorry Hermione, just trying to grab this book.” He’s perfected his nonchalant tone. 

“Oh sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going!” She won’t even notice he tells himself. This plan is going well.

Third, and this is his favorite part of the “masterplan” so far, Hogsmeade weekend. With Ron otherwise indisposed they’d have it all to themselves if he wanted them to. 

“How about we stop for a bite to eat?” He’d suggest. Everyone had to eat right?

But where would he take her? He’s only ever been on one actual “date”. And that certainly didn’t go well at all did it? 

Of course he immediately eliminated Madam Puddifoot’s. The plan was already going to be hard enough without throwing in his mild dating ptsd. 

The Three Broomsticks? No, almost everyone they know would be coming in and out at all times. He doesn’t want them to have to make small talk with all the others. This is going to be his moment and he’d rather not share it. 

He’s got it! He’ll let Hermione choose the place...sort of anyway.

‘I’ve got a headache, probably just a bad night of sleep. I think I just need to eat something.” 

He knows he can trust her enough from there to know he then doesn’t want to be around a lot of others in the moment. He is also pretty sure that she won’t pick Madam Puddifoot’s for the same reason he doesn’t. And Hermione also knows, everyone has to eat. She’ll pick the perfect place.

Harry has never been more proud of himself. For the first time in a long time he made a brilliant plan without her help. And, if he was lucky, if it all goes well, he knows he’ll probably never have to again. 

Yes. The perfect plan. He knows he hasn’t done a lot of things right in his life but this one thing he is NOT going to botch. It’s written down and everything. It’s almost flawless. 

And now, after waiting patiently, he decides it’s time. 

Here goes nothing his pesky subconscious says as he walks into the great hall.

“Here goes nothing” He replies back out loud. He should really stop doing that.

He spots them down towards the front. 

Admittedly, he had kind of forgotten about the Ron aspect in his plan but he wasn’t too concerned when he saw Lavender there beside him like a magnet. The scowl on Hermione’s face didn’t settle well however. Let’s just see where this goes. 

He takes a seat next to her and begins to fill his plate. He’s not hungry in the slightest but she can’t know that. 

“Good morning Harry, how’d you sleep?” She asks with a bright smile.

Oh no. She knows. How could she possibly know? His plan hasn’t even begun yet! He panics. He has to take a few moments to remember she can’t possibly know what he has in mind. 

Remember the plan Harry. Pull yourself together.  
For once his subconscious is helpful. 

“Oh erm...just fine. Sorry I’m late.” He answers. The plan is in motion. Nonchalance is key.

Her eyebrow quirks. The nonchalance aspect might not be working he thinks.

“Ok, well hopefully you guys are ready for the exam today.” This time her eyes dart back and forth between Harry and Ron.

Ron doesn’t answer just smiles and turns his attention back to his food. 

Harry, being suave per the plan, smiles and vigorously shakes his head in confirmation.

“I’ve been studying all night!” A little too loudly. So much for being suave. 

She doesn’t reply, instead giving a kind smile in return and goes back to finishing her breakfast.

They don’t speak again until it’s time to leave. 

Nervous and fidgeting, the voice, which has been whispering the whole time in the back of his head, becomes louder. 

How can you be suave if you don’t speak?! 

He jumps at the voice. He certainly can’t move onto step two or three without doing step one can he? He starts to panic.

“Harry are you sure you’re ok?” She looks worried, which in turn, worries him. We’re crashing and burning the voice says.

“Just fine, ready to go take this exam?” He doesn’t realize he’s practically shouting as he gets up and offers her his hand. Without thought he’s skipped to step two. The light touching has commenced. At least he can do that right now. 

She accepts it with the same quirked eyebrow. She’s been doing that a lot lately he thinks to himself.

Lavender and Ron, opting to stay put for the last few remaining minutes, decline their offer to join so they set off alone. 

Can we restart the plan? The voice chimes.

As soon as they’re out the door Hermione stops. 

“Are you ok?” He blunts before he can stop himself as he turns to her.

“Harry I’m fine. Are YOU ok?” 

“Of-of COURSE why wouldn’t I be ok?” His tone is now borderline hysterical. His plan was not working.

“Ron told me you’ve been talking in your sleep and you’ve been acting strange for weeks. I’m worried Harry, what’s going on? You know you can tell me anything.” She replied looking almost...hurt? Except this big one, they really weren’t ones to keep secrets from each other anymore. 

Uh oh, he’s in trouble now. He debates just dying alone and apologizing to her instead. 

The plan. The voice says. Remember the plan. Suave, nonchalant, charming. Be cool Harry.

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?” That, he could tell instantly, was definitely a scream.

He ruined the plan. HIS master plan, the plan that took days to come up with. The plan he fine tuned to be successful. The only plan he knew would work. All gone. He was screwed. 

“Yes, I would.” She’s says looking up at him with the biggest smile he’s ever seen on her.

Then to his astonishment, she rises on her tiptoes and suddenly, before he can realize what’s happening, he feels her lips on his.

He decided in that moment that plans are overrated.


End file.
